


Korrasami Week 2018: Hero

by Omglooknoone



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: Apparently heroes have to pay taxes.





	Korrasami Week 2018: Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Korrasami week everyone! It's so strange to think that I've been around since the finale aired and this is the first Korrasami Week I've been able to participate in. I think I missed it every year somehow haha. Anyways, enjoy day 1. More to come soon!

Korra awkwardly looked around the room. 

 

“Right, so you want me to get taxes? Don’t you have a person who does that or a spirit or--”

 

Tenzin interrupted stiffly. 

 

“Avatar Korra, it has recently come to our attention that you have not been paying taxes. While the city is forever indebted to you for the work you have done saving it, those taxes do go a long way towards helping the city--”

 

Korra crossed her sculpted arms and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I’m the avatar.”

 

A representative in blue water tribe garb sighed, dragging his hand down his face. 

 

“We are well aware of this, yes--” 

 

“Keeper of balance. Bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds.” 

 

“Yes, that is what the avata--” 

 

“You people don’t even pay me!” Korra shouted. 

 

Noticing the sideways glances the council members were shooting each other, Korra consciously tried to shift into a less threatening stance and lowered her voice. 

 

“Are you sure you won’t reconsider, having me, the master of four elements, pay taxes? I mean, can’t I just fix a few buildings and call it even?” 

 

“Avatar Korra, these are laws, and it is not up to us to decide who they apply to.” 

 

Korra groaned loudly, in a very unavatar-ish manner, before throwing up her hands in defeat. 

 

“Anything else?” Tenzin asked, looking around the room. 

 

Answered by the shaking of heads, Tenzin nodded politely. 

 

“Then this meeting is adjourned. Good day to all of you.” 

 

As the members filed out, Korra waited for Tenzin to pack his things. His tall figure approached her, robes swishing as he walked. 

 

“I’m really proud of you, Korra. I half expected you to storm out of the meeting, but you’ve grown so much since you first arri-” 

 

“You’re my ride back to the air temple.” 

 

Tenzin frowned. 

 

“Right. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I am completely on your side in this matter. It absolutely does not make sense for you to pay taxes when your work occupies all your time and does not offer payment.” 

 

Korra looked at him with exasperation as they climbed onto Oogi’s back. 

 

“I couldn’t even tell! Why didn’t you say so?” 

 

He smiled knowingly. 

 

“I didn’t think it was worth arguing over when you are perfectly capable of paying these taxes anyways.” 

 

“I literally have, like, no money, Tenzin. Asami buys my clothes and Naga’s food and--”

 

“I’m sure you can make some sort of arrangement with Ms. Sato.” Tenzin hummed as he steered Oogi lightly with the reins. 

 

Korra glanced at his expression-- was that a smirk?

 

XXX

 

Korra tried to think of ways to ask Asami if she would be willing to cover taxes. Sure, they had taken a month’s vacation to the spirit world together and slept in the same sleeping sack and done things that made her mouth dry just thinking about it, but they hadn’t really formally discussed where they were. Together. As a couple. 

 

Were they a couple? Korra knew that she loved spending time with Asami more than she loved penguin sledding in the South, and that she wanted Asami to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing at night, but she couldn’t be sure Asami felt the same until she heard the words from her perfect lips. At least she hoped she felt the same, otherwise this would be a very uncomfortable conversation. 

 

Korra imagined the conversation play out in her head. 

 

_ “Hey, Asami, would you be a great girlfriend and pay my taxes for me because I have no source of income?”  _

 

_ Asami blinked.  _

 

_ “Girlfriend? That was kind of a ‘we survived’ fling, I’m not really sure that this is going anywhere.”  _

 

_ “But we spent the whole month in each other’s--” Korra pleaded.  _

 

_ “I’m just not looking for anything serious, right now. Why do you think we never labeled this or talked about it?” _

 

Korra shuddered as her brain played out the scene. She was maybe, definitely more attached to Asami than she had realized. Maybe she was just being unreasonable and the two of them were on the same page the way they always were. Korra sighed internally. You could never  _ really  _ tell with these things. 

 

After just a few days home, not being around Asami for every second of the day was harder than she had expected. She was suffering from Asami withdrawal and needed something to distract her until her lovely girlfriend-best-friend-really-hot-friend came home. As she spread out the papers she printed and opened the laptop on the desk, Korra decided the least she could do was get started on the paperwork. Whether Asami agreed or not, these forms weren’t going to fill out themselves. 

 

Skimming through the words, Korra realized, after three pages, that she hadn’t understood a single thing. Had the spirit world made her illiterate? She furiously scanned the page again, relief flooding her as she realized she could understand the part of the directions that instructed her to fill in her name and age. 

 

She could handle the nuances of firebending strength from the breath and recognize the tingle in her toes when her attacker was about to strike, but what was the difference between tax refunds and deductions? This was just the kind of thing the White Lotus had never bothered teaching her and part of what made her so ill equipped to handle the modern world. 

 

Had past avatars even had to pay taxes? Was there some kind of coupon she could cash in to avoid this dreadful task? If she refused, how long could the avatar really stay in jail? 

 

Just as she was about to give up and set the papers on fire, she heard a familiar click from the door. 

 

_ Asami! _ Her brain shouted and she felt her lips curl into a wide grin. 

 

Bright eyed and beautiful as ever, Asami tossed her things onto the couch before striding over towards her. Her heels clicked rhythmically against the wooden floor as she approached Korra, pressing a quick kiss against her cheek. 

 

“You are a sight for sore eyes, Korra.” 

 

Korra’s grin fell as the domesticity of the scenario weighed on her. 

 

“Korra? What’s wrong?” Asami asked, noticing the conflict playing across her face. 

 

She hesitated, trying to find the best way to communicate her feelings, before she settled for blurting, “Are we dating or girlfriends or what are we because I don’t have any money and the council says I have to pay taxes but I don’t only want to know because of the taxes also for me I want to know?” 

 

Asami blinked. 

 

Korra flushed as she tried to breathe normally again. This was going about as well as she had expected. 

 

“Okay,” Asami said slowly, “I’m going to make some tea, so let’s talk in the kitchen.” 

 

Korra padded into the kitchen after her. 

 

They were both silent as Asami opened the cupboard and retrieved the teabags before beginning to heat up the water. 

 

“I could heat them up, you know,” Korra offered softly. 

 

“Last time, you boiled the water too quickly and the tea bags caught on fire.” Asami replied.

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

She was silent for a moment more as Asami leaned against the counter, left hip jutting out slightly in that way she loved. 

 

“I need to apologize to you, Korra,” Asami sighed, “I should never have waited this long to talk to you about this, about us. It was just so nice, not having to think about anything while we were away. Not having to put a label on anything, just being together and going with the flow of things.” 

 

As she spoke, Korra completely understood. It had been a blissful month of tender touches and quiet intimacy that she was already missing after they went their separate ways for work. Sometimes they had talked for hours on end, and other times they hadn’t had to say a word, feeling their connection align them and their bodies respond in kind. 

 

She nodded and Asami continued. 

 

“It was selfish and naive of me to think that we could just keep being like that after we came back. It’s not like we’re the two of the highest profile people in Republic City or anything.” She finished with a breathy laugh. 

 

Korra smiled lightly.  _ As if _ Asami could ever be naive or selfish.

 

“Asami, you don’t need to apologize, I understand,” Korra began. 

 

Asami shook her head, her dark hair falling into her eyes before she ran her fingers through it and pushed it back. Korra found the sight simply mesmerizing. 

“I want you to know that I have a really, really good feeling about us, and I care for you a lot, more than I’ve ever cared for anyone. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you in my father in the same day...” She trailed off. 

 

Korra’s heart felt like it could have burst. She knew how difficult it was for Asami to let people in after constantly being abandoned by the people she loved. Korra vowed she would never ever leave Asami like that or let her down like that, no matter what happened. 

 

“Asami, you don’t know how much that means to me. After all these years of being seen as some kind of supernatural force or some pawn to be manipulated, you see me for who I am. I love the person I am when I’m with you and I’d love to keep...seeing you.” 

 

Asami threw her head back, black waves trailing over her back and shoulders as she let out a perfect laugh. Korra swore that laugh could melt her heart a million times over. 

 

Covering her mouth slightly, Asami said, “Seeing me? No need to be so traditional, Korra. We’re dating and you practically already live here.” 

 

Nonchalantly, she turned towards the tea, ignoring Korra’s wide stare. 

 

“What were you saying about taxes?” Asami muttered something that Korra didn’t quite catch. 

 

She cleared her throat. 

 

“I, uh, require your assistance with doing my taxes.” 

 

“Like financial assistance or…?” Asami tried to hide the growing amusement in her voice. 

 

“No!” Korra cried a little too quickly, causing Asami to raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

 

“I mean, yes, maybe, if you want. But also I don’t really know how to do it.” Korra looked at her feet. 

 

“That’s strange that they’re even making you pay taxes…” Asami mused to herself. 

 

“I know right! That’s what I said!” Korra said indignantly. “I mean I’m the hero of the city, shouldn’t I get some benefits?”

 

“No, I meant because Future Industries has been paying your taxes ever since we sponsored the Fire Ferrets. I can’t think of why the payments might not be going through anymore though.” Asami’s brow furrowed in concentration. 

 

“Excuse my language, but what the fuck do you mean you’ve been paying taxes for me for 3 years?” 

 

Asami rolled her eyes affectionately. 

 

“I guess some part of me just knew that I, Asami Sato, would one day fall for the daring and courageous avatar.” She teased. 

 

It was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes. 

 

“I just mean, how did you even know to do that? How did I not know you were supposed to do that?”  

 

Asami lazily wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, leaning into her warmth. 

 

“When we were going through the paperwork of sponsoring the team, it just came up that you needed to start paying taxes now that you were residing in the city, and obviously you couldn’t play in the tournament if you weren’t up to date on that. So we covered it.” 

 

Distracted by the feeling of her very, very warm girlfriend pressed against her, Korra took much longer than she should have just to respond. 

 

“Warm...uh, I mean, hot, uh…” 

 

In response, Asami pressed closer, her scent tickling Korra’s nose as it wrapped around her. 

 

“I guess that makes you my hero then, huh.” Korra frowned, the idea of Asami supporting her for all those years not sitting quite right with her.

 

“But I’m not sure how I feel about just letting you support me, I mean you have a company to run and things to do--” 

 

Asami leaned back to gaze into her eyes. 

 

“Korra, I want to. Please, let me do this for you. What’s the point of having money if you can’t help the people you care about?” 

 

“My hero.” Korra mumbled, unable to argue with that. She settled for pressing a flurry of kisses all over Asami’s face. 


End file.
